HCV remains a significant health threat, with 170 million people being infected and effective therapies for HCV having been elusive. The majority of patients do not resolve the infection and become chronic carriers with increased risk for liver disease. In fact, HCV is the major cause for expensive liver transplantations in the US. There is no vaccine for HCV, and current treatments, which include ribavirin and interferon alpha are expensive and relatively ineffective. Thus, there is a pressing need for new therapeutic intervention. Our preliminary data showed that a conserved region in the viral 5' noncoding region interacts with a liver-specific host-cell microRNA, miR-122, in cultured liver cells. This interaction is essential to maintain intracellular abundance of HCV RNA. In this proposal, we will first examine the requirements and the regulatory components that govern this unprecedented upregulation of HCV RNA by a miR-122. Specifically, we will test the importance of sequences and structures in the target viral and miR-122 RNA in the formation of miR- 122/HCV RNA complexes using a HCV cDNA that can be transcribed to generate replication-competent viral RNA as a tool. In aim two, the regulatory components of the miR122-RISC complex that interact with the HCV RNA will be examined. In particular, the specific argonaute proteins that reside in miR-122-HCV RISC complexes will be identified. Specifically, we will monitor HCV RNA levels in cells in which individual argonaute mRNAs have been depleted by specific siRNAs and we will examine the presence of HCV RNA in pull-down assays from tagged Ago-RISC complexes. We will also examine whether HCV RNA is cleaved in specific RISC complexes by monitoring whether the viral RNA received nonencoded uridine residues, a signature of the RNAi pathway. Aim three will delineate the exact steps in the viral life cycle that are affected by miR-122. Specifically, roles for miR-122 in modulating viral RNA stability, translation, replication and virus release will be examined in Northern and polysomal profiling approaches and a novel system in which newly synthesized viral RNAs can be specifically labeled with 4-thiouridine residues. In the final aim, we will study the mechanism by which the cationic amino acid transporter CAT-1 is downregulated by miR-122 and search for additional putative cellular target mRNAs for miR-122 using bioinformatics approaches and a novel strategy by which biotinylated miR-122 can be used as a bait to purify cellular targets. Finally, we will knock-down miR-122 in the rat liver using siRNAs expressed from recombinant adeno-associated viruses and monitor effects on liver function. This approach will reveal whether miR-122 can be used a as a novel antiviral target. The outcomes of these studies will detail a novel mechanism of gene expression in eukaryotic cells and may point to new venues of therapies against HCV. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]